


Hospitality

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Harems, M/M, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord Oliver Queen sends his most promising protégé to carry important business documents (and private messages) to Lord Bruce Wayne, of course there are certain standards of hospitality that have to be upheld.  Lord Bruce knows the old ways as does his long-time friend Lord Oliver, so he does his best to introduce Roy to one of the grand old traditions in an appropriate way.  All it takes is opening up his harem for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

"My Lord, you really don't have to do this," Roy said as Lord Wayne led him out of the public areas of Wayne Manor and into the wing reserved for the harem.

"Nonsense," Lord Bruce said with a little smile that was far more intelligent and wry than it had been out where the various courtiers could see him. "Oliver is one of my oldest friends and I would be remiss if I didn't offer you proper hospitality. My harem has been opened to your mentor many times and I expect that when you return it will be open to you as well."

"Thank you, my Lord," Roy said, sighing and blushing as they reached the great double doors that secluded Lord Bruce's harem from the rest of the world.

He hadn't expected this when he'd been sent to Gotham. Certainly, Oliver had said that it was a possibility but Roy hadn't taken him seriously. Roy wasn't powerful enough or rich enough to afford slaves of his own and there was little possibility of his ever sharing one if he did take a slave, despite the rules of hospitality that drove this level of society.

Lord Bruce pushed the doors open and gestured for Roy to follow him. The room inside was not much different from the one outside. Dark wood paneling and discreet pictures covered the walls. Comfortable carpets lay on the floors. Roy wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't it. Oliver's harem was decorated in brighter fabrics than the rest of his house, but Roy knew that was because his favorite Dinah preferred them. Apparently Lord Bruce's tastes reined even in the harem.

"Each of my boys has their own rooms," Lord Bruce explained as they passed several doors. "I find that it cuts down on in fighting."

"Lord Oliver does the same," Roy agreed, wondering if Lord Bruce only had boys or if there were girls too. Oliver preferred females almost exclusively and rarely brought boys home. Those that he did bring back seldom stayed longer than a few weeks at most. Some lasted only a day or so before being sold on to other Lords in his circle.

"I know," Lord Bruce said, smirking at him. He paused outside another set of double doors, these slightly more ornate, but only in that the door handle was gilded instead of brass. "Now, I have a favorite who will not be available to you. Clark is mine and I do not share him. My other boys are available to you."

"That's fine, Lord Bruce," Roy said with a proper bow. "Truly, you don't need to offer me any of them. I'm just a messenger, nothing more."

Lord Bruce snorted inelegantly and raised an eyebrow at Roy that set his cheeks to burning. "You are not 'just' anything, Roy. You are my friend's protégé. Accept this as your due, as you will be a lord in your own time."

Roy nodded and followed Lord Bruce into the inner chamber of the harem. It was bigger than he expected, with a wide bank of windows all along the far wall. No one could see into the harem from the outside because of the tall hedge wall around the rose garden outside, but it was still somehow shocking to see so much sunlight in a harem. The furnishings were just as the rest of the house, dark, comfortable and solid, so they were practically unremarkable.

What captured his attention were the occupants of the room.

A tall man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes gazed at Lord Bruce with such utter devotion that Roy immediately knew that this beauty was Lord Bruce's favorite. Behind him was a tall young man about Roy's age with dark hair and a smirk that would have suited a free man. It seemed quite out of place on a slave. A younger boy on the verge of adulthood winced when they came in, glancing at them before locking his gaze quite firmly on the floor. His shoulders trembled as they approached.

It took him a moment to realize that there was another slave in the room. Lord Bruce obviously had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes because this slave had black hair and blue eyes too. It was hard to tell much more about him as he was gagged and bound so securely that very little of him was visible other than those bright blue eyes and a cock that looked like it ached it was so hard. Leather straps with heavy buckles obscured virtually everything else about him.

"Roy," Lord Bruce said, recapturing his attention from his contemplation of the bound slave, "these are my boys. Clark, Jason, Tim, and Dick."

"Ah, is he being punished?" Roy asked, gesturing towards the bound slave who was apparently Dick.

"He is," Lord Bruce said as he went over to check the straps wrapped around Dick's body. "His exuberance causes trouble at times but I'm sure that he will learned his lesson from this. Isn't that right?"

Dick moaned and nodded, his eyes drifting shut as Lord Bruce caressed his body and expertly changed Dick's position so that he was kneeling with his hands behind his back and his face near the floor. Roy swallowed hard, realizing that it was a clear invitation for Roy to use him while he was bound that way. He was so focused on Dick that he barely noticed when Lord Bruce went over and caressed Tim's cheek.

"Ah, none of that," Lord Bruce said, catching Tim's head when he tried to jerk away from the touch. "I know you're new but you will not disrespect me in that fashion."

"S-sorry, Master," Tim replied in a husky, unhappy little murmur that made him sound entirely too well bred to be a slave.

Lord Bruce caught Roy's look and shrugged, smiling sadly as he ran his hand over Tim's hair. "Tim's parents were quite powerful but they lost their position and fortune shortly before their deaths. Tim was sold into my care as part of the deal for my helping straighten the situation out. He hasn't been in the harem for long."

"Oh," Roy said, his heart going out to Tim.

He'd nearly ended up in Oliver's harem for similar reasons when he was younger. Roy hoped that someday Tim would win his freedom but given his age he was probably considerably safer as Lord Bruce's protected slave than as a ward of the Crown. Lord Bruce would probably ensure that he was well cared for until he reached adulthood. Probably.

"I see that you favor Dick," Lord Bruce said, startling Roy into jumping and blushing brightly. "Feel free to make use of him. I will of course remain here while you do so. I never allow guests to play with my boys when I am not around."

"O-of course, Lord Bruce," Roy said, this time with a blush that felt like it extended all the way down to his toes.

He had no problems stripping down in front of Lord Bruce. The thing that made him nervous was that he had never done this before, made use of a slave. All of Roy's previous lovers had been free. He'd never made use of Oliver's harem, despite all the times he'd visited it with Lord Oliver. Dick moaned when Roy ran a hand down his back, checking the tightness of the straps binding his arms and legs.

Across the sunny room, Lord Bruce had pulled Clark into his lap so that he could stroke his cock and slowly work Clark into a frenzy of arousal. At Lord Bruce's feet, Tim knelt on his hands and knees, whimpering, while Jason methodically worked lubrication into his ass. It wasn't that Jason was brutal about it. To Roy it looked like he was being quite gentle and considerate about it, but Tim's obvious reluctance made it rather uncomfortable for Roy to watch.

"You're ready," Roy murmured once he slid a finger into Dick's slick hole.

"Mmm!" Dick moaned, twitching inside his bonds and then stilling once Roy started stroking his finger exactly against the right spot inside of Dick.

"Very ready," Roy chuckled.

They were angled such Roy could hardly help but watch Jason and Tim, Clark and Lord Bruce. By the same token, Lord Bruce was able to watch Roy with Dick. Given all his training with Oliver, Roy knew that he had no cause to be nervous but the look in Lord Bruce's eyes was still making him twitch a little bit. It was as though he was constantly being assessed, tested against a standard that Roy was unaware of, which had the result of Roy being a bit more gentle than he normally would have been with someone like Dick.

Dick whined around his gag, making 'get on with it' gestures with his unbound fingertips. Roy chuckled and slowed down even further, drawing the preparation process out dramatically. It was one of his favorite things to do, draw out his lovemaking, but Dick seemed to view it as torture.

"Impatient boy, aren't you?" Roy chuckled when Dick's twitching spread from his fingertips to his entire body. "Too bad. I'm not going to rush this no matter how much you might like me to."

"Nnngh!" Dick groaned, bucking against the straps and then whining so loudly that Lord Bruce laughed from his place across the room.

"I think you found the one thing he doesn't like," Lord Bruce said with a wicked grin.

"He'll like it," Roy answered confidently enough to make Dick growl and Jason laugh as he slowly pushed into Tim's ass. "Eventually. I do believe we have all night, Lord Bruce."

"That we do," Lord Bruce agreed as he nuzzled Clark's neck lovingly. "That we do."

Roy dismissed the others from his mind and focused on Dick. The twitches were getting worse, as though Dick was going out of his mind. Roy put a hand between Dick's shoulder blades, stroking the bunched flesh there. Dick groaned again, panting around his gag as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Easy," Roy crooned. "Easy."

He added a second finger and continued to slowly stimulate that place inside of Dick. There was already a puddle of precome underneath Dick but it grew quickly as Roy increased the pressure and tested out different angles and degrees of pressure. By the time Lord Bruce was slowly and methodically fucking Clark, Dick's trembling had stilled into a minute rocking that had more to do with Roy's movements than Dick's attempting to get more.

"That's it," Roy murmured. "That's what I like to see. Relax. Let me take care of you. I'll make it so good, Dick, so very good."

"Hnngh," Dick moaned.

He had turned his head and rested it on the floor so Roy could see his face. Where before Dick had looked bright, curious and energetic to a fault, despite the straps, now he looked as though he was so relaxed that he was almost limp. If it weren't for Dick's exceedingly eager cock Roy would have been worried that he was doing this wrong. The addition of a third finger made Dick gasp and then shudder right down to his toes. Roy chuckled and continued his slow, patient work.

"There we go," Roy said as he spread his fingers and Dick arched up off of the floor. "I wonder how well trained you are in resisting orgasm."

"Very well trained," Lord Bruce grunted. He had Clark straddling his lap, working up and down, and Jason cuddling Tim by his side as they watched their master and his favorite together. "I'll be impressed if you manage to force him to come before you do."

"I think I'll take that as a challenge," Roy said and grinned. Lord Bruce laughed and then groaned as Clark recaptured his attention with a tweak of his nipples.

Dick moaned more loudly as Roy worked his ass to the point where he was loose, pliable and more ready that any male Roy had ever been with. He spent a good bit of time seeing if just his fingers would do the trick but Dick held on admirably. When Roy started stroking his cock Dick seemed to bite back a curse, though it was hard to tell given the gag.

"I couldn't ignore this forever, now could I?" Roy chuckled.

He matched the movements of his hands and very quickly Dick was sweating and rocking against Roy's hands far more forcefully. It was getting very hard to ignore his own erection but Roy pushed all thoughts of his own satisfaction away, determined to see if he could overcome Dick's training. Licking Dick's back between the straps made him gasp and buck. A gentle bite had even more of an effect.

"Hold on," Roy said as he released Dick's arms and then cuffed them together in front of him. "There we go. Back to work."

"Mngh-nghff!" Dick complained.

"Now, none of that," Roy said, returning to Dick's ass and cock, and then biting him far more firmly between the shoulder. "No back-talk from you."

"Gag's about the only way to prevent that," Jason muttered in a tone just loud enough to be heard. He grinned and shrugged and the stern look that Lord Bruce threw at him for speaking without permission. "You know it's true."

"Hush," Lord Bruce said, gesturing for both Tim and Jason to come help him fuck Clark. Jason took his mouth and Tim began to suck on his cock with far less reluctance than he had before.

Roy watched them and smiled against the small of Dick's back. He could see why Lord Bruce had chosen these particular boys to keep his prize company. Even Tim, as reluctant as he obviously was, enjoyed what he was doing once he got going. Jason appeared to be very close to having a master's temperament and from the way Dick squirmed and moaned underneath Roy he was born to do this.

"Beautiful," Roy whispered to Dick as he finally slid into his ass. "Mmm, so very beautiful."

"Mmm-hmm," Dick mumbled around the gag.

"Not them," Roy laughed, biting Dick's shoulder as he took Dick's cock in hand again. "You."

Dick clamped down on Roy's cock, shuddering so hard that Roy knew that he'd just barely avoided coming at the praise. Lord Bruce wasn't known for being effusive with his praise so the reaction didn't surprise Roy. He set a slow inexorable pace, deliberately working Dick's cock at the same time as he fucked him. It was so slick with precome that Roy didn't need additional lube.

"I can see why he keeps you bound," Roy whispered to Dick. "You're gorgeous this way, action trapped and contained. Makes me wonder how you look when you're free. You must move like grace personified. I'd love to see you unbound, free to move as you willed. I'd probably come in my pants just watching you."

Dick's breath hitched and tears crept down his cheeks. Roy shifted back onto his knees and pulled Dick into his lap. It was an awkward position for Dick's bound legs but he bent and shifted as though his bones were made of rubber and then it wasn't awkward anymore. Roy growled and pulled Dick's hands down so that he could cup his own erection.

"Touch yourself for me," Roy murmured into his ear. "Show me how you like to be touched, Dick. Show me!"

Dick's breath caught each time he dragged a breath in, each inhalation timed with the forceful thrusts of his hands on his cock. Roy grinned and matched Dick's movement in strength and speed, using his hands to make sure that Dick got a good hard ride. It seemed to be exactly what Dick needed to push him over the edge as not a dozen thrusts later Dick came so hard that he wailed through the gag.

"Ha!" Roy laughed as he continued to fuck Dick.

"Impressive," Lord Bruce said. He'd finally finished with his boys and was now wrapped around Clark who was cuddling Tim while Jason lay at their feet blatantly watching Dick and Roy fuck.

Roy finally let himself enjoy the sex, slowing down and adding a little bit of a twist to each thrust. Dick gasped and moaned. He was still stroking himself, which pleased Roy. It was nice to see that Dick followed orders so well. The pleasure of taking Dick overwhelmed his innate discomfort at being watched by Lord Bruce and his other boys. It didn't take terribly long before Roy buried his face in Dick's shoulder and came so hard that he saw stars. To his surprise, he felt Dick clamp down as he came a second time.

"You can let him go now," Lord Bruce drawled. "I think it's about time to let those limbs move again."

"Yes my Lord," Roy panted.

His fingers fumbled on the straps until Dick's arms and then his legs were freed. Roy made sure that there wasn't any damage and then pulled Dick up so that he could take the gag off. Dick worked his mouth, smiled, and then curled up against Roy's chest like a kitten on a warm windowsill.

"Thank you, Lord Bruce," Roy said once he'd caught his breath and settled down enough that his voice wouldn't crack.

"You're quite welcome, Roy," Lord Bruce said and yawned. "I believe you'll have to visit again. Dick seems quite taken with you and I'm sure my other boys would like to play too."

"I'm honored," Roy replied.

He blushed and his cock stirred despite having just come at the thought of coming back and playing again. Dick had been wonderful, far more than he'd expected. Roy could see himself becoming quite infatuated with him. Jason looked like he'd be a challenge, perhaps more excitement than he'd be up for but there was joy in that too. And Roy thought Tim would bring out the tender, protective side of his soul. No matter how he looked at it, Roy was grateful that he'd gotten this chance and for the first time hopeful that he'd earn his place in society so that he could have this sort of joy on a regular basis.

"Thanks," Dick breathed into Roy's ear. He sounded three quarters asleep.

"You're welcome," Roy whispered back while brushing a kiss against Dick's forehead. "Thank you."


End file.
